The Avengers Next Generation
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: What happens when the Avengers children are called into play?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

_**Profiles.**_

**Stephanie-May Peggy Romanoff Rogers:**

Female

Born: 2nd May 1993

Alias- Agent America, Steph, May, Peg, Little Spider

Mother-Natasha Romanoff

Father-Steven Rogers

Siblings-None

Hair-Ash Blonde, (blonde with light and medium natural brown highlights), Middle Of Her Back, Wavy

Eyes-Green

Height- 5"7, (same as her mother)

Weight-106 pounds

**Powers:**

Super Strength, (can lift 1,200 pounds)

Super Stamina

Super Agility

Super Reflexes

Expert Martial Artist And Gymnast

Expert in hand to hand combat

Strong Will Power

Master At Tactics And Strategies

**Weapons:**

Star shaped shied-Same material as her fathers

Two guns

Two knives

**Costume:**

Blue jump-suit with red finger-less gloves. Knee length red boots with a wedge hell, white belt that carries her weapons. Star shaped shield that has the same patterns as her fathers. Blue mask that is shaped like a butterfly at the bottom, it has a hole in the back where her hair, (in a ponytail), comes out of.

**Personal:**

Loyal, beautiful, caring, kind, born leader, mature, responsible, comfortable in her own skin, outgoing.

She currently works as a waitress and bar tender in the same place, but sings on occasion. She can also play the piano. She also is an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., but is only called upon one week out of every month. She is very close to Josie, she is also close to Tom and Ben.

**Loyalties:**

The Avengers

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her Family

**Tom Anthony Potts Stark:**

Male

Born: 15th January 1990

Alias: Iron Man, Tom, Tony, Ant, Genius.

Mother-Pepper Potts

Father-Anthony Stark

Siblings-Potential

Hair-Dark Brown, Short

Eyes-Light Brown

Height-6"0

Weight-215 pounds (Muscle adds to this total) with Armour-240 pounds

**Powers:**

Super-Genius

Iron Man Suit

Skilled In Combat

**Weapons:**

Iron Man Suit

**Costume:**

Red and black Iron Man Suit

**Personal:**

Big headed, reckless, funny, caring, harsh, handsome, ladies man, good team player, likes to have fun but can be serious when necessary.

He is currently helping his father run Stark Industries. In his spare time he tinkers about with improvements fro the Iron Man Suit. He is very close to Theo, Jake and Steph.

**Loyalties:**

The Avengers

Stark Industries

His Family

**Theodore Odinson:**

Male

Born-12th December 1989

Alias: Theo, God of Air, Demi-God, Blondie, British Buddy

Mother-Jane Foster

Father-Thor Odinson

Siblings:None

Hair-Blonde

Eyes-Blue

Height-6"0

Weight-225 pounds (Muscle adds to this total)

**Powers:**

Manipulate the Air

Super Strength

Super Speed

Expert Fighter

**Weapons:**

Sword

**Costume:**

Black leather trousers, black t-shirt, black body Armour and a Blue cloak.

**Personal:**

Serious, comforting, protective, handsome, funny, kind, loving, caring, loyal.

He currently lives on Earth, but often visits Asgard. He is close to Tom and Jake.

**Loyalties: **

The Avengers

Asgard

His Family

**Josie Michelle Banner:**

Female

Born: 6th June 1993

Alias: She-Hulk, Jo, Banner, Scientist

Mother- Betty Banner, (Ross)

Father Bruce Banner

Siblings-Ben Banner

Hair-Black, straight, bob with forward fringe

Eyes-Green

Height-5"6

Weight-105 pounds As She-Hulk-700 pounds

**Powers:**

Super-Genius

Turn into She-Hulk

**Weapons:**

She-Hulk

**Costume:**

Burgundy dress with holes in the side

**Personal:**

Kind, temper, attractive, funny, happy, shy, feels more confident when she is She-Hulk.

She is currently in college studying science, she is also a violin player. She is very close to Ben and Steph.

**Loyalties:**

The Avengers

Her Family

**Ben Dean Banner:**

Male

Born-8th August 1998

Alisa-Hulk-Boy, Ben, Benny Boy, Mini Hulk, Tiny Green Rage Monster.

Mother-Betty Banner, (Ross)

Father-Bruce Banner

Siblings-Josie Banner

Hair-Brown, short

Eyes-Green

Height-5"5

Weight-128 pounds (Muscle adds to this total) As Hulk-Boy-1110 pounds

**Powers:**

Super-Genius

Turn Into Hulk Boy

**Weapons:**

Hulk-Boy

**Costume:**

Ripped Trousers

**Personal:**

Funny, lovable, immature, prankster.

He is only 15, so is the youngest member of the team, this means he is treated like a little kid by certain members,(Tom, Josie and Jake). . He is still in school. He is close to Josie and Steph.

**Loyalties:**

The Avengers

His Family

**Jake Henry Barton:**

Male

Born-29th October 1989

Alias-Black Bird, Jakey Boy, Barton, Henry

Mother-Unknown

Father-Clint Barton

Siblings-None

Hair-Black

Eyes-Brown

Height-6"0

Weight-210 pounds (Muscle adds to this total)

**Powers:**

Master Archer

Skilled in Hand to hand combat

**Weapons:**

Bow and arrows

One knife

**Costume:**

Black long sleeved jacket and black trousers. Finger-less black gloves.

**Personal:**

Funny, responsible, immature, action man.

He is currently un-employed, so spends most of his time practicing his archery. He is close to Tom and Theo.

**Loyalties:**

The Avengers

His Family

* * *

Over the next few chapters you will be introduced to them one by one via POV'S.


	2. Roger's and Stark

I do not own any character or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

** Stephanie's Pov: **

I was punching the hell out of the punch bag. I had just been yelled at by Fury for neglecting my duties by running into a falling building to get someone out, instead of some stupid piece of equipment. I mean come on, I can understand why he wanted the equipment but it was a persons life we were talking about. The last time the Tesseract was on Earth it caused a bit of a mess, with Loki trying to take over the world and all, but that's when the avenger were formed, and when my parents met, so, I guess it was in a way, a good thing in disguise. But sometimes I think Fury forgets I'm only 20, he remembers without my mask, but with it, he treats me like an entirely different person. He treats me like Agent America.

"Sorry Steph, time to go." Dad popped his head round the corner of the door.

"OK." I smiled. We got on our bikes and drove home. I loved our house, It was small, but had so much character. We walked in to find mum on the phone. We both smiled at her as she told the person on the other end she had to go.

"Who was that?" Dad asked.

"Trudy, she wanted to know if we're still gonna' make it Sunday, I told her yes." Dad pulled her in close and kissed her. I turned to face the door and was about to walk out when mum stopped me.

"Hey, I heard Fury gave you a hard time."

"Yeah, but you know I'll get over it."

"What was it about?"

"The Tesseract."

"I'm still not happy about it being on earth again."

I walked up stairs, went into my room, pulled off my costume and jumped into the bath. I usually had showers, but today I needed to soak. I removed the bobble from my hair and let it fall into the warm, bubbly water. Having it up all day killed my head.

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

"Whoooooo!" I yelled, soaring across the skies as Iron Man, well Iron Boy, well that's what dad calls me, but the press, Iron Man. It was the ball tonight and I wasn't gonna' pass over the opportunity to impress some chick. I get that from my dad. I touched down at the entrance and cameras started to flash. I pressed a button on the arm of my suit and it folded down into a brief case which Happy took.

"Hey dad, mum." I walked over to them.

"Any cute girls yet?" Mum hit my arm lightly with her bag, or clutch, or purse, or whatever she called it. I jokingly let out a "Ow!" I then looked at dad who, (while mum's back was turned), nodded. I walked into the ball and it was full to the brim.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Tom Stark!"

"Justin Hammer!" I said so sarcastically it was untrue.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV:**

"Steph, table two wants their check." Jess beamed at me. It was like she actually enjoyed waiting tables. I made my way to table two and handed them their check. When I came back, the exact change was left, but with a three pound tip. I hate this job, it sucks compared to working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Steph, we need a singer, quick!" Turned out that Larry had forgot to hire a singer, again! I stepped up and started to sing an assortment pf Emili Sande, Rihanna, Adele and Passenger.

"Steph, we're low on bar staff." Ugh, this place is like a set of hurdles, as soon as one goes, another comes. After two hours at the bar, serving drinks to randy, middle aged, beer bellied men who kept hitting on me, I could go home. Just as I was about to leave, a little girl came running through the door crying.

"Oh Jemmy, what's wrong?" She was my bosses 5 year old, and was the cutest kid ever. I scooped her up in my arms and wiped away her tears with my jacket sleeve.

"Dan called me names."

"Oh sweetheart! Don't you listen to him, he's a boy, there full of stupid thoughts, K?"

"Uh-huh." I held her close and took her to her mother.

"Oh god, when will your brother ever learn?" She looked at her daughter and then at me. "Thank's darlin'."

"No problem." I finally managed to get away from work, and had almost reached my bike when my communicator went off.

_"Agent America, do you copy?"_

"This is Agent America, I copy." I whispered under my breath.

_"The Tesseract Is with a hostile force."_

"What!?" I yelled.

_"We need you to come in, now."_

"On my way Sir, over and out." I was at my bike, I got on and drove to a deserted house. I quickly changed into my costume and was off again. I saw some photos being taken of me, Agent America had become some-what of a celebrity since her first 'televised' fight. I reached the ground base, and they flew me to the Hellicarrier. I ran to the board room.

"Sir?" I asked. Director Fury turned to face me. "Loki?"

"No, but it was the army he led against us last time. The Chitauri."

"What do we do?"

"We need The Avengers, I want you to bring them in."

"Yes Sir."

"But..I want you to bring their kid's too."

"Why?"

"Because, the day they got a little too old is gonna' come sooner or later. Agent,"

"Yes?"

"That means you too."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

It was the morning after. I had just left the house of the girl I hooked up with, um, Caroline, Carole, oh who cares. My phone started to ring.

"Yellow?"

"Hey Tom." It was dad.

"Hey."

"Just wanna' know where you are?"

"On my way home dad."

"Good. Listen, we just had a visit from Agent America."

"Oh, ya mean that chick version of Captain America?"

"His daughter, and yes. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D., and needs us to come in."

"OK, wait, did you just say 'us'?"

"Yeah, turns out Fury wants The Avengers and their kids, so I need you to get here ASAP."

"On my way." I shut off the phone and got a cab back to Stark Towers. Agent America wasn't there when I got back, but dad filled me in.

"Cool, so because your too old Fury's bringing us in too?" I laughed, but he glared.

"Just go take a shower and be ready by 2."

"Got it." I darted into my room and took off my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror for a sec, 6 pack, muscles, the right size. I can honestly see why girls wanna' date me, aside the fact that I'm a super genius.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV:**

Next stop, Washington, then the Himalaya's?

* * *

_Next we meet Josie, Ben and Jake, while someone try's to contact Thor._


End file.
